lives in slavery
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto was the Slave of Konoha. The tool to be invoked in their dire needs, often forgoing his own desires. But life is a tricky mistress. And Naruto is now the slaver, the user of tools in any way he saw fit. Will life be better for him or will his conscience not let him bask in his new circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Son of an Enslaver

Authors note: I Mr. grimjaw don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing.

There was a travelling man with long black hair, black eyes, blue kimono he was going through the leaf. He decided to stop and look around. After all it was a beautiful place to be around.

He got out of the carriage and began walking. Eventually he went to some shops, as he was buying some stuff to take back home, his eyes caught the visage of a young blonde kid. The adorable kid was looking longingly at the candy shop. He didn't know why but his heart broke at the sight.

Deciding to know the kids more closely, he asked, "Boy do you have parents?" The boy looked down and mumbled "No sir I don't. "

The traveler paid for the boy's candy and gave him a ride to the orphanage.

A woman sitting at the desk had gray hair and wrinkled skin skin to her very advanced age. The orphanage was medium sized and the floors were spotless.

"What do you want sir?" she enquired quite rudely.

"Is the orphanage open to adoptions? If yes I would like to adopt this kid. "

She looked down and saw the blonde demon child. Happy to get rid of him, she gave the paper work very enthusiastically and the man signed it.

He stopped at name and asked "boy what's your name?" The blonde eyed boy turned around and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki "the man put it down. There was a large smirk on his face.

Just as he finished the paper work two Anbu came and said "Sir can you come to the Hokage Tower. Hokage-sama wants to see you as soon as possible. " the now legal father of our protagonist followed the Anbu to the destination .

There the man met the third Horace an old acquaintance. The Hokage sported a gray goatee which suited his image of a learned man. The pipe in his hand line always was burning with the strong Grass country tobacco. " Here read this. It's the truth about Naruto. "

The man read it and he then said "my name is Shiranami Tsuchigumo. I didn't need a piece of paper to know that. But still I am not adopting him for that. He is a very adorable kid. Well mannered too. I won't have such a kid ever and he won't have a father ever. It is a mutually beneficial deal. "

The third shook his head and said "You can take him to his new home. The papers need not be signed".

Shiranami went back to the orphanage to pick up Naruto. His son had already packed hid things. Naruto followed his new father to the carriage the Shiranami clan members helped him in.

Then the carriage started making its way to its destination. The rest of the trip was cancelled. Shiranami said, "Son you will be the heir to my organization of slavery. I am the head master and with this power I can do anything. "

Naruto looked at his new father "Dad, where are we going? " Shiranami answered to the land of honey. Naruto fell asleep on his way to the land of honey sweeter dreams had never occurred to him before.

Four days later they were in the land of honey located beyond water country near the island of the Nadeshiko village.

They went towards some big gates entering it without stopping. Naruto looked out the carriage window at how big his new home was.

"Do you like your new home son?" asked Shiranami.

Naruto shook his head yes and they got out and entered the big orange mansion it was four stories high. And it was orange! Naruto was so overjoyed.

Shiranami clapped his hands and two women came up one with blonde hair the other green and they had collars with their names on them, "Yes master Shiranami? "They appealed to their master. They didn't have any work to do at the moment and that could be interpreted as laziness by him. Punishment for that was the most extreme.

"Please take my son's stuff to his room. "both women bowed and took Naruto's stuff to his bed chamber "I have a gift for Isaribi come here!" His voice echoed

A girl around Naruto's age ran towards him. She had long purple hair in pig tails. Black Coal eyes have her a very attractive appearance.

She bowed and said "You called master?"

"Yes I did you now belong to my son Naruto "

She looked up and saw Naruto's blonde hair and sea blue eyes and she was mesmerised by them. It was like she was looking at an angel who had come to get rescue.

Shiranami gave the signal to Naruto to follow him.

Naruto followed his father to the slave hold.

"This is a business son I sell and buy slaves for any purpose. If you want a slave you should come to me. I am the authority in this. "

One girl was bent cleaning. Shiranami put his finger in her womanhood she yelped in surprise and turned around.

And she smiled to relieve the tension in the atmosphere "She tight son. It means she's a virgin, your turn" Naruto's dad took his finger out Naruto at first was uncertain but he did and shook his head that he understood.

Naruto asked "dad how about the ones that don't mind?" Shiranami gave a smirk and said "There are many ways to break a slave son" they went to the breaking area.

There were many cells of men and women some were begging for food and water others were being shocked, burned, smothered, drowned from elemental jutsus. Naruto took a mental note of the cool techniques flying around.

They stopped at a cell with a girl she had green hair and golden eyes that was defiant both Naruto and his father went in.

Shiranami smirked got a whip and wrapped it around her neck and began choking her she gasped for air Naruto watched in dismay she then passed out.

"Naruto splash some water on her "said Shiranami Naruto did she woke up and Shiranami whispered in Naruto's ear Naruto then said "give in you wont leave this place ".

Naruto took the whip and began wiping the girl she yelled out in pain for hours Intel her eyes became dull and lifeless "good job son "said Shiranami.

After Naruto's first breaking, he called Isaribi. She came and said "Yes master Naruto?" Naruto then said "can you please show me my bed chamber and fix me some food".

"Follow me master" she said with glee in her voice Naruto followed and he went in to his room it was medium sized.

It had a king-sized bed and he was on the fourth floor a mint colored wall tub sink and toilet his bed room walls were orange so was the curtains.

He sat down and Isaribi came in with a stake Naruto began eating and said "this is better than ramen" Isaribi blushed and said "I made it master".

Naruto looked and said thanks!" he then leaned in and kissed her lips. Isaribi face became a shade of red that he had never see note thought possible. Naruto then went to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to pancakes from Isaribi "Here you go master" Naruto took it and looked at her rags and he said "After training I will take you to buy clothes. " Isaribi had a bright smile on her face.

Naruto went to the training room where his father waited "You are going to learn my Character Bind Technique" he then sat Naruto down and Naruto practiced too get the writing right. After an hour he got the characters right Naruto's dad then snapped his finger some slaves came out a guy and the other were girls.

"now Naruto use the bind Justu Naruto went thru the hand seal on a orange haired girl she became stiff and not moving Naruto then said "kiss me" the women walked up to Naruto did as he ordered.

He was done then he put a leach on Isaribi Naruto said "all fours" Isaribi did as her master asked and went to the carriage.

Naruto then said "Isaribi how did you become a slave?" Isaribi then gave a frown and sad look "I was born in to it my father sold my mother when she was pregnant with me".

She began to cry Naruto licked her tears and hugged her "how about a maid's suite and when you get older a French maid outfit when you older?"

They went in Naruto looked at the normal maid cloths he bought a lot and some new undergarments "thanks master" Isaribi said.

Naruto took her back to his home she had a collar with her name tag of her name it was purple collar they got out and Naruto said "Isaribi can you fix me a bath and you can have one too ".

She shook her head and headed to his bath room and ran warm water she undressed and got two towels and wash rags. She stripped and waited for her master.

Naruto came up did the same he was shocked that Isaribi was in his tub and she smiled "no I meant later" Isaribi said "Master I can clean you ".

Naruto's manhood twice he got in Isaribi cleaned his hair back and body he then cleaned her's they got out Naruto went to bed Isaribi followed

She asked "Master can I sleep with you its cold in the dungeons ?" Naruto then patted his hand beside him she got in nd both feel asleep.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this new fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mint haired Jinchuriki/slave

Author note warning scene of rape. Beta writer_Mushy guillotine.

Edited on 28 April Ist

It's been 12 years since Naruto was adopted and had his personal slave Isaribi but he has changed. He got taller, his skin was tanner and his personality changed drastically.

Isaribi was putting food on the table for her master and his father "Thank you Isaribi said, Shiranami she bowed and smiled at him while Naruto gave a gruff as a reply.

Isaribi turned around and a frown plastered her face she use to love bath time but she hated it now since her master only groped her small breasts and fingered her which in turn made her squirt out and climax in unison. She felt like a slave and not as a lover as she did before. It brings her heart to know that her dreams were only that - dreams.

She loved the boy she met 12 years ago the nice Naruto but she did not like the man Naruto Tsuchigumo had become.

Naruto began staring at Isaribi's ass while she was heading back to the kitchen. She noticed that her master had lust in his eyes. She shook at the thought of him caressing his hand over her butt it was not her job anymore to give pleasure.

Naruto got some paper out wrote some places. He needed some slaves in some of the the departments one was for pleasure next was a medical team and last entertainment Naruto got up. Naruto got some stuff packed and headed towards the elemental nations to feel his list he got in his carriage and left to seek out new personal slaves.

He traveled for hours until he stopped at a small waterfall. He got out and stretched he saw a rustle in the bush nearby. Thinking the worst, he pulled out a kunai and with caution he opened the bush. He saw a tan skinned girl with sort spiky mint hair with an orange clip in her hair and orange eyes with fear in them her white short midriff shirt torn exposing her fish net armor.

She had blood and cuts all over her body but he noticed they were healing he said " Come here I won't hurt a pretty girl like you. " the newly discovered verdette blushed and looked somewhat relived.

She came out and said " My name is Fu sir " Naruto then put his coat over her and took her back to the carriage he opened the door she stepped in.

" My name is Naruto Tsuchigumo ". He answered her unanswered query.

"Good Name Naruto, are you tasty? " Fuu brazingly asked. Living alone withdrawn from society made her unaware of social customs.

"Thanks and I think I am. Call me master you're my slave now and I will give you a roof over your head, food and a place to sleep what do you say?" Fu thought about it she had no family, a home no one to love her.

"Ok master Naruto I will be your slave "Fu said Naruto then singled the driver to return home and to stop by a store to get Fu some new cloths.

They stopped at the same store Naruto took Isaribi 12 years ago and got the same clothes. Fu had fishnet armor and new undergarments for her.

They both returned to the manor where Isaribi opened the door and bowed and said, "Welcome back master. A man is here to give you two new slaves to trade for an obedient one sir" Naruto shook his head to answer.

Fu went to the bath room to change. When she finished, Isaribi and her followed Naruto to the dudgeon / market. A greasy looking man with an even sleazier business suit occupied the lone chair. The sunglasses of his couldn't how his lecherous grin no message how hard they tried.

He said "I want to trade in the two stubborn dogs for a submissive two" Naruto shook his head yes and showed him the other women /girls he had and that were broken.

The man looked through them and found two he liked an orange haired girl and a raven haired girl with good bodies he paid for them Naruto took a contract out.

They went to his office which had a book case filled with books, an oak wooden desk The floor had a red rug worth a million dollars. The recent new unrest in Water country had made his family even more richer.

The man sat down and said "I never introduced myself. My name is Gato of the Gato Shipping Corporation. You abounds come to my headquarters in Wave. I have lots of slaves for you. "Gato shook Naruto's hand he then signed the contract

Naruto took the four to the dungeon. Isaribi already had her element curse seal on her neck Naruto made two clones all three went through the hand seal and placed their fingers on the women necks all three yelled in unison and passed out.

Naruto the put slave collars on their necks matching color to their hair and their names on them " Isaribi take Fu to you cell she is your new cell mate " Isaribi did what her master asked while he took Samui to his room.

He tied her up to his bed then went to Karui and put her in a small sound proof cell that smelled and was muddy and dark with a dead slave in the corner. She woke up as Naruto shackled her to the wall. She grunted "uGu what the hell you going to do to me?" Naruto smirked "I am going to break you and I hope you enjoy your stay. I will return when you like her" he then pointed to the Skeleton at the other wall.

Karui cringed at the dead slave. She was given some water and food only to be left alone in the damp and dark room all alone and hands tied. How was she gonna eat?

Naruto went in his room were his ocean blue eyes meet with icy blue ones. Samui spat at him to show her rage. Naruto gave a dark smirk.

He got on top of his new personal slave and kissed her with force Samui's eyes were wide he then kissed her neck "No stop please!" Naruto then ripped her clothes and undergarments off.

Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down and put a condom on he kissed and licked her huge boobs she grunted and tried to fight back but her arms and legs were tied to the bed post and she could not feel her chakra.

His lips went to her stomach he then put a finger in her womanhood then two then three he then said " Samui you are tight it's been a while since someone pleasured you am I right?" She again spat in his face.

Naruto wiped the spit then slapped her. His fingers still inside her she climaxed Naruto then sucked his fingers dry. He then put his manhood inside her went slow then picked up speed and he climaxed as did she. Naruto then got up and rested he had sated his lust now for business.

This repeated for one and a half weeks Naruto had his personal slaves Isaribi, Fu and Samui all three in his presence and obedient to his every command Naruto said "lets go check on Karui".

All four went to the sound proof cell opened it and took her out she had her eyes filled over with emptiness and defeat.

She waited for a command from him. Seeing that his job had gone without hiccups, Naruto smirked.

He said "Follow me "Karui and the others did as they were told. Karui had dark skin and amber eyes her boobs were small compared to her companion Samui. Samui was a light skinned blonde bombshell. Her icy cold eyes were now totally obedient to her master's will.

Naruto put Karui on stage to sell. A lot of slavers wanted her.

Naruto let them know the pitching sale "This is Karui she can tell jokes, serve your needs and a lot of other things. She's been broken and you can train her in any department you wish".

A lot of people were yelling different amount of ryo Naruto heard the highest and said sold Karui was taken off stage to her new master.

Naruto then went up stairs his three personal slaves followed behind him Naruto sat in a chair near a fire place in his study all three of his slaves bowed and said in unison "how may we pleas you master?" .

Naruto looked and said "Fu get me some hot cocoa and Samui give me a shoulder rub and Isaribi I want a blowjob please" Fu went to make the drink. Samui rubbed his shoulders wile Isaribi began to unzip her master's pants. Isaribi was a little excited it was years ago that her master had uttered the word 'please'.

Isaribi took his manhood out and began sucking and licking Naruto moaned as he was getting pleasure from both ends even though Isaribi was doing a horrible job. Naruto put his hand on her head and showed her the right pattern to use she followed and it made Naruto climax quicker "you know what to do Isaribi" she then ate his seed.

Fu came back with Naruto's drink. Naruto blew on it till it was cool. He began sipping it as soon as it was cold, "This is good Fu" he then kissed her lips. Fu blushed at her master's action.

Naruto then looked at the clock it was bed time so he put his disk back in his pants and said "Bed time girls Naruto went to bed with Samui his new plaything as Fu and Isaribi went to their cells.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Lives in Slavery. Please read and review

Chapter 2

The mint haired Jinchuriki/slave

Author note warning scene of rape. Beta writer_Mushy guillotine.

Edited on 28 April Ist

It's been 12 years since Naruto was adopted and had his personal slave Isaribi but he has changed. He got taller, his skin was tanner and his personality changed drastically.

Isaribi was putting food on the table for her master and his father "Thank you Isaribi said, Shiranami she bowed and smiled at him while Naruto gave a gruff as a reply.

Isaribi turned around and a frown plastered her face she use to love bath time but she hated it now since her master only groped her small breasts and fingered her which in turn made her squirt out and climax in unison. She felt like a slave and not as a lover as she did before. It brings her heart to know that her dreams were only that - dreams.

She loved the boy she met 12 years ago the nice Naruto but she did not like the man Naruto Tsuchigumo had become.

Naruto began staring at Isaribi's ass while she was heading back to the kitchen. She noticed that her master had lust in his eyes. She shook at the thought of him caressing his hand over her butt it was not her job anymore to give pleasure.

Naruto got some paper out wrote some places. He needed some slaves in some of the the departments one was for pleasure next was a medical team and last entertainment Naruto got up. Naruto got some stuff packed and headed towards the elemental nations to feel his list he got in his carriage and left to seek out new personal slaves.

He traveled for hours until he stopped at a small waterfall. He got out and stretched he saw a rustle in the bush nearby. Thinking the worst, he pulled out a kunai and with caution he opened the bush. He saw a tan skinned girl with sort spiky mint hair with an orange clip in her hair and orange eyes with fear in them her white short midriff shirt torn exposing her fish net armor.

She had blood and cuts all over her body but he noticed they were healing he said " Come here I won't hurt a pretty girl like you. " the newly discovered verdette blushed and looked somewhat relived.

She came out and said " My name is Fu sir " Naruto then put his coat over her and took her back to the carriage he opened the door she stepped in.

" My name is Naruto Tsuchigumo ". He answered her unanswered query.

"Good Name Naruto, are you tasty? " Fuu brazingly asked. Living alone withdrawn from society made her unaware of social customs.

"Thanks and I think I am. Call me master you're my slave now and I will give you a roof over your head, food and a place to sleep what do you say?" Fu thought about it she had no family, a home no one to love her.

"Ok master Naruto I will be your slave "Fu said Naruto then singled the driver to return home and to stop by a store to get Fu some new cloths.

They stopped at the same store Naruto took Isaribi 12 years ago and got the same clothes. Fu had fishnet armor and new undergarments for her.

They both returned to the manor where Isaribi opened the door and bowed and said, "Welcome back master. A man is here to give you two new slaves to trade for an obedient one sir" Naruto shook his head to answer.

Fu went to the bath room to change. When she finished, Isaribi and her followed Naruto to the dudgeon / market. A greasy looking man with an even sleazier business suit occupied the lone chair. The sunglasses of his couldn't how his lecherous grin no message how hard they tried.

He said "I want to trade in the two stubborn dogs for a submissive two" Naruto shook his head yes and showed him the other women /girls he had and that were broken.

The man looked through them and found two he liked an orange haired girl and a raven haired girl with good bodies he paid for them Naruto took a contract out.

They went to his office which had a book case filled with books, an oak wooden desk The floor had a red rug worth a million dollars. The recent new unrest in Water country had made his family even more richer.

The man sat down and said "I never introduced myself. My name is Gato of the Gato Shipping Corporation. You abounds come to my headquarters in Wave. I have lots of slaves for you. "Gato shook Naruto's hand he then signed the contract

Naruto took the four to the dungeon. Isaribi already had her element curse seal on her neck Naruto made two clones all three went through the hand seal and placed their fingers on the women necks all three yelled in unison and passed out.

Naruto the put slave collars on their necks matching color to their hair and their names on them " Isaribi take Fu to you cell she is your new cell mate " Isaribi did what her master asked while he took Samui to his room.

He tied her up to his bed then went to Karui and put her in a small sound proof cell that smelled and was muddy and dark with a dead slave in the corner. She woke up as Naruto shackled her to the wall. She grunted "uGu what the hell you going to do to me?" Naruto smirked "I am going to break you and I hope you enjoy your stay. I will return when you like her" he then pointed to the Skeleton at the other wall.

Karui cringed at the dead slave. She was given some water and food only to be left alone in the damp and dark room all alone and hands tied. How was she gonna eat?

Naruto went in his room were his ocean blue eyes meet with icy blue ones. Samui spat at him to show her rage. Naruto gave a dark smirk.

He got on top of his new personal slave and kissed her with force Samui's eyes were wide he then kissed her neck "No stop please!" Naruto then ripped her clothes and undergarments off.

Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down and put a condom on he kissed and licked her huge boobs she grunted and tried to fight back but her arms and legs were tied to the bed post and she could not feel her chakra.

His lips went to her stomach he then put a finger in her womanhood then two then three he then said " Samui you are tight it's been a while since someone pleasured you am I right?" She again spat in his face.

Naruto wiped the spit then slapped her. His fingers still inside her she climaxed Naruto then sucked his fingers dry. He then put his manhood inside her went slow then picked up speed and he climaxed as did she. Naruto then got up and rested he had sated his lust now for business.

This repeated for one and a half weeks Naruto had his personal slaves Isaribi, Fu and Samui all three in his presence and obedient to his every command Naruto said "lets go check on Karui".

All four went to the sound proof cell opened it and took her out she had her eyes filled over with emptiness and defeat.

She waited for a command from him. Seeing that his job had gone without hiccups, Naruto smirked.

He said "Follow me "Karui and the others did as they were told. Karui had dark skin and amber eyes her boobs were small compared to her companion Samui. Samui was a light skinned blonde bombshell. Her icy cold eyes were now totally obedient to her master's will.

Naruto put Karui on stage to sell. A lot of slavers wanted her.

Naruto let them know the pitching sale "This is Karui she can tell jokes, serve your needs and a lot of other things. She's been broken and you can train her in any department you wish".

A lot of people were yelling different amount of ryo Naruto heard the highest and said sold Karui was taken off stage to her new master.

Naruto then went up stairs his three personal slaves followed behind him Naruto sat in a chair near a fire place in his study all three of his slaves bowed and said in unison "how may we pleas you master?" .

Naruto looked and said "Fu get me some hot cocoa and Samui give me a shoulder rub and Isaribi I want a blowjob please" Fu went to make the drink. Samui rubbed his shoulders wile Isaribi began to unzip her master's pants. Isaribi was a little excited it was years ago that her master had uttered the word 'please'.

Isaribi took his manhood out and began sucking and licking Naruto moaned as he was getting pleasure from both ends even though Isaribi was doing a horrible job. Naruto put his hand on her head and showed her the right pattern to use she followed and it made Naruto climax quicker "you know what to do Isaribi" she then ate his seed.

Fu came back with Naruto's drink. Naruto blew on it till it was cool. He began sipping it as soon as it was cold, "This is good Fu" he then kissed her lips. Fu blushed at her master's action.

Naruto then looked at the clock it was bed time so he put his disk back in his pants and said "Bed time girls Naruto went to bed with Samui his new plaything as Fu and Isaribi went to their cells.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Lives in Slavery. Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Naruto's medical team.

Authors note: lemon

It's been a month since Naruto had Samui he was getting ready to get his medical team he heard that the three he wanted were coming on a trip he was reading the newspaper wile Samui Isaribi and Fu stood at the table side.

In Konoha.

Two girls and one women stood Infrount of the Hokage's desk the Hokage had a big bust and golden eyes with blonde, hair in two pig tails and a diamond in the middle of her forehead.

She said, "Sakura Ino Rin you have time off the women had sort brown hair short two bangs framing the young woman in her early 30s she had purple rectangular marks on her cheeks with fair skin and brown eyes.

With a Lon black sleeve shirt with a light purple apron under the apron, were black sorts red stockings that stopped at, her thighs with sandals the girl beside her had Platinum blonde hair baby blue eyes and a purple sleeveless blouse

Reveling her stomach with purple apron skirt over a sorter black skirt with fish net covering her legs and elbows with ninja sandals the last girl beside her had sort pink hair.

Green eyes fair skin and a red top black glove on her hands, and black boots black shorts and a gray apron like her friend and sensei and had grey elbow protectors.

All three women left went to their apartments and packed their stuff, and went to their rented carriage and entered "hey Rin sensei how you and Kakashi sensei doing?" asked Ino noises.

Rin blushed and said, "we trying to have children and he proposed to me a month ago "both Ino and Sakura looked at her very surprised.

"what did you answer?" asked Sakura "it was Yes " said, Rin three days later the trio were in the land of honey they checked in their inn and went to the local hot springs once they entered Naruto got the news.

Naruto also went to the hot springs and transformed in to a very attractive woman, and entered "hello my name is Naruko "he said, Sakura Ino and Rin gave him a kind grin.

"Hello my, name is Ino Yamanaka and these are my friend Sakura Haruno and Rin our sensei "Naruto shook his head, he had them where he wanted them he got out and went through hand seals and said " **lighting style lighting ball**!" He put his hand in the water Ino Sakura and Rin yelled in pain "ahhh" and blacked out.

An hour later all three women woke up in different cells with Ino.

Ino was in a room with nothing she then went through handseals and said," **Information seal justu!** " but it was too late she was in her mind but as a child,

She was walking in the woods when Naruto came up to her he kissed her lips and said, " hello sweetie" in reality Ino was staireing in to space .

with Sakura she woke up in a cell with in a trap.

Sakura was tied down in front of her where sex toys and across from her in the other cell was Ino and Rin a voice came on "you have ten minutes to climax if you don't you team mates shall die ".

 **edited do to fanfiction. net rules go to ao3 or qoutev for unedid  
**

In the end they both died in front of her Sakura began not to care anymore with Rin she woke up in a room their was Kakashi and Obito their looking at her they smiled perverted at her, **edited do to fanfiction. net rules** **to ao3 or qoutev for unedid**

faces changed to Naruto he smiled at the hot Kunoichi she just stared back , he smiled at her brokenness.

meanwhile in a room with screens with all three in their cells, Naruto watched and pleasured himself by the lullaby of Rin and Sakura's moans.

Isaribi had sadness in her eyes and rage mixed she then pressed a button and all three stopped in unison and she said, "stop master please!" Naruto then looked at Isaribi angry and slapped her she fell on the floor and turned the breaking back on.

He said, "Isaribi you will be punished for this!" Isaribi then began to quiver in fear of her master, a hour later Naruto stopped and went to Ino cell he entered and cupped her face in-between his finger's and thump her eyes were dull and lifeless he said, "Ino do you love me ?"

"yes master I do" he kissed Ino she kissed back after that he got Sakura and Rin all three broken, he lead them to the living room to do a introduce each other to the other slaves.

They introduced each other Naruto went to Isaribi and put wording seal on her and said," will be gone !"

He gathered cloths for the women he handed, Rin Sakura and Ino sexy nurse cloths they wear white dress reveling their stomachs with sort white dress with a hat with cross on them.

Samui had a red vest and white see thru top that covered her breast, and reveled her whole stomach with red ribbons on the sleeves and see thru red paints Samui put them on and all the girls looked nice with them on.

Naruto said, Ino pleas come to my bed chamber "Ino followed her new master to his bed chamber Ino got on the bed Naruto kissed her lips slowly Naruto's Tung glide ageist Ino's lips.

 **edited do to fanfiction. net rules go to ao3 or qoutev for unedid  
**

Ino opened her mouth both Tung wrested Naruto won in the end he then moved to her neck kissed licked and sucked she moaned in response "uGu I was not done with her" Naruto said, . irately he put her under his covers got dressed and went to Isaribi said," I need to cumm Isaribi" she then took him to a different room she then got on her hands and knees.

Isaribi got her master's drift and undid his pants and pulled his manhood out and began sucking starting from the base, to the tip she even wrapped her tongue around it both master and slave moaned in unison.

Naruto then went deeper Isaribi began to choke and gag Naruto said, "come on Isaribi you can get past it!" Isaribi was shocked at her master's manhood size she keeps at it he began to fill his climax build he then grunted "ahhh" as he climaxed.

Isaribi then ate it Naruto pulled out and zipped his pants back up and said, "you did a good job "he then left Isaribi went to her cell.

Naruto went back and saw Sakura and Rin dressed in their old cloths not their new ones, this angered Naruto that their was still little bit of them left inside, he then went thu hand seals and said," word binding justu!" the words hit Sakura and Rin and Naruto ordered them to kiss.

Sakura and Rin went to each other and began kissing each other both tried to fight the Justu but could not the Justu was to Strong both began to moan in the kiss their kiss deepened more Naruto began to enjoy it and laugh at the two helpless females .

Naruto then went thru hand seals and said," Infinite Embrace Justu" a purple barrier surrounded both Sakura and Rin and things wrapped around them and peruse was being pressed on them. "Ahhh" both strong willed Kunoichi yelled in unison as their charka was being zapped out of them soon darkness began to cloud their vision, and both blacked out.

"Fu Samui takes them to the dudgeon pleas" Samui and Fu compiled with their master's demand and took them to a cell he then went to his study to thank about his next target .

End of chapter 3 please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weapons mistress

Naruto was fed up with his two unruly slaves Rin and Sakura Ino came in bowed and said," master I have anther friend you can have Named Tenten Ora she's very hot master".

Naruto smirk that a new toy/ pet will soon be in his lap, "what does she look like Ino?" he asked Ino ran to her bed chamber and got a picture of her Sakura a girl with pale skin violet eyes and a girl with brown eyes hair in a bun and tan skin.

Ino pointed at Tenten she's this one Naruto looked at the girl she had a perfect body, and hot and she had avenge size breasts for her age it wet Naruto's apatite.

Naruto got up and got packed for his trip to the leaf he used a teleportation Justu out skirts, of town summoned a building and used a transform Justu in to an old man he then went in back and put seals up.

It was for the hot sexy weapons mistress, a girl was walking out of the hidden leaf on a mission she noticed a shop it made of wood and had a slide door she had brown hair in buns tan skin and brown eyes.

She had white blouse on with red lining and cuff at the end with red paints she entered and looked at all the weapons, they were all real the girl looked for something rare and powerful.

"Old man do you have any rare and powerful weapons?" asked the girl the old man smiled and said, "yes follow me "both the old man/Naruto and Tenten went in the back.

"ladies first" he said, Tenten entered the room Naruto shunt the door and locked it the seals activated they shocked the girl she yelled in pain"AHHHH" and blacked out.

Naruto then entered the room and teleported back to his mansion their he took the girl's giant scroll and chained her up she stirred awake "where I am?" she asked Naruto turned around and opened the scroll weapons appeared.

Naruto smirked and stroked them Tenten then, looked down and noticed she was necked Naruto then picked up some charka numb chucks "put those down!" Tenten ordered.

Naruto smirked and said, "so they are special to you ay how about you use them!" Naruto then went around her and placed one in her lower region and the other in her rear.

Her lower region and rear walls clamped down on them Tenten then gave a painful moan as her walls keep clamping on them she then began to get pleasure out of it .

"W - what -d - do I - c- call y -You? "She asked between moans and gasps Naruto said, "call me master" Tenten began bucking to get off Naruto noticed her begging to have delight with her bucking.

Naruto was going to enter her she then said," use my weapons and their handles and blunt ones to!" Naruto grabbed her weapons and took the charka numb chucks out and replaced the one in her rear for a cantata handle and a bat in her lower region.

She moaned louder as Naruto pumped the handle and bat in and out she moaned and said, "I am going to climax master!" Naruto then pulled the Katanta handle out and put his mouth near where her lower region is and began drinking her climax up.

He then added his Tung he swirled it in her nether region the weapons mistress yelped in surprise of her master's technique "its good master " she began to get light headed and blacked out.

Tenten woke up in a bed and got up she noticed she had blue dress and top on it was a chiness, cloths on she also noticed a brown collar on her neck with her name on it and she could not fell her charka.

She went down stairs to the dining room there was her master eating she also noticed three other women, one was behind him her breasts touching his back while giving him a shoulder rub her breasts are big.

Tenten then thought 'I was special I guess not' she then noticed they had collars like her to 'so their slaves to like me how many dose master own?'Thought to herself as she walked up to him and kissed his lips.

Naruto returned the kiss and said, "I see you awake I got a job for you be my body guard" Tenten put her finger on her sexy/beautiful lips in a thanking manner.

She then said, "yes master I will be your bodyguard "Naruto smirked "I have a job for you break Sakura and Rin pleas their being bad pets/toys" Tenten bowed and went to the dungeon.

Naruto walked with Tenten to a cell with both women giving death glares, to Naruto Tenten had her weapons returned to her she got a kunai and began cutting both Sakura and Rin.

They dint flinch or yelp in pain they took it that angered Tenten more " Lady Tsunade said, you would be a better student than me I tried to overcome my problem but I became a weapons welder instead!" She began cutting and hitting Sakura with her bladed and blunt weapons.

Sakura did not budge Naruto was getting, irritated he put his hand on Tenten's shoulder and whispered in her ear she shook her head yes they both left and went to the operating room.

Naruto stripped Tenten out of her slave cloths and placed her on, the table and put a sleeping gas mask on her eyes fluttered shunt and the sciences began the enhancements.

Naruto left the room and said, to himself "you will have a reword after this is done my sweet tan weapons mistress "an hour past and Tenten was in her master's bed chamber bandaged up nude.

She woke up as her master entered she smiled and asked "master what are my new powers?" Naruto smirked and said, "super strength super speed and super healing".

Naruto then went to her and began unwrapping her bandages she had no scars, Naruto then slowly kissed her tan lips she kissed her master back he then rubbed her neck she began to get wet.

He kissed her neck she took his shoes and paints and underwear off, she moaned as he slowly went down her neck kissed licked sucked and nibbled her she did the same to his neck.

She took his shirt off Naruto kissed licked sucked and nibble her right wile rubbing her left Tenten's back arched he then began licking her stomach she then moaned and said," -is g -great m…master!" his hand went lower to her neater regions and the other to her rear.

Naruto put a finger in her neater region and his other hand squeezed her rear cheek and stroke it, he add a second then a third he went deep in and out Tenten had glazed over eyes filled with bless.

Her walls tightened she then grunted as her climax build it felt, so good she then relished on her master's fingers he pulled out she licked them dry he then put her on top his man hood.

She began to ride on it up and down she moaned as did Naruto he then felt her hymen, and then went through Tenten shrieked in pain "ahhh!" Her back then arched four times in response she felt pleasures rank her body.

Both their climaxes build Tenten keep going in a steady motion she then climaxed as did Naruto she then got off and put her mouth on her master's man hood, and began licking and sucking him dry.

She then crawled right beside him and put the covers over, her and him and they snuggled and went to sleep the next morning Naruto and Tenten got up and dressed.

Went to ate breakfast their Fu Samui and Isaribi was waiting of course Isaribi made the meal after breakfast Naruto and his slaves went to the dungeon, were his two unbroken and unruly slaves lie.

Naruto smirks darkly and says "pinky you coming with me to the operating room " Sakura gave his a dirty glair as Rin did the same "master may I try my new pows out now?" asked Tenten in a sweet voice and a smile on her face.

Naruto said "yes but don't kill her" Tenten cracked her fists and gave a hard blow to Sakura she couched up blood it went down her mouth and on the floor a crack was heard.

Naruto then said,"looks like you got a broke rib their pinky" Sakura flinched in pain and gave Tenten a look saying why? Naruto then unchained her and took her to the operation room.

Their Sakura was strapped to the table and stripped nude he then left then he heard yelling "ahhh stop no!" mean wile in the dungeon Rin was watching her student helplessly being modified.

It was horror she had Muller's retractor, on her top and bottom eyelids her head in a contrapson wile she strapped in a chair Rin began to cry for her student.

After Sakura's modulation she woke up in a cell with Rin, by her side Sakura's and Rin's eyes her empty both their sprints and wills broke Naruto walked in the cell.

Naruto smirked and said, " I see my pets are now tamed " he then kissed both them on the lips they kissed back he then gave them clothes.

Both girls put them on they were the same sexy nurse colths from before, Naruto smirked and lead them up to the manner he was glad they were broken .

"do you two love me?" he asked both young women repliyed, "yes master we love you" Naruto was happy at them being submissive finally he then sat down in a chair and said, "Sakura Rin I want a show" then both women truned to eatch other and began making out.

Sakura went to her sensei's neck and began kissing licking and sucking her neck as Rin moaned, loud so their master can hear them Rin unbuttion Sakura's top took it off Sakura did the same .

Their dress fell to their ankles Sakura rubed her senseis plump right breast wike sucking kissing and licking the other Rin did the same thing ,to Sakura both moaned in unison.

Both kissed eatch others stomachs and licked then they both trailed down to their neither region they added a finger both moaned in unison they got wet both added a seconed then a third, they went as deep as they could intell Rin touched Sakura's hymen she then curled her finger Sakura did the same both climaxed in unison.

Then they blacked out on the floor Naruto laughed at this he said, "Ino Iraribi dress them and take them to their cells pless" both slaves did as their master asked.

End of chapter 4 pless read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The ramen cook and the stars

Authors note: got bad news my readers I got a fic deleted and strike two from the admins so I am going to dum down my lemons more then what I got I hope you stick around with me in the future I am going to try this first pleas tell me on the feedback if you don't like this way then I will go with a edit and none edited version if you don't like that then sorry I cant risk my profile and i got a poll up to deiced how i should write in the future pleas vote.

Naruto got up out of bed he had Samui on his right and Rin on his left he got up and dressed and threw their cloths on the bed "get up!" he barked both woke up.

They got up and dressed infrunt of their master he enjoyed it then he went to the dinning room were Sakura Ino and Isaribi and Fu and Tenten awaited they bowed and said "good morning master".

Isaribi put some grits on the table Naruto looked at it and said " Isaribi thank you but I got a craving for some Ichiraku ramen I am going back to Konoha " he then went thru a portal and stepped in Konoha he had a cloak on.

He went to Konoha he stopped and turned around and saw Tenten she said" you forgot me master" she said with a smile Naruto gave a nod and both went to Ichiraku.

He step in and seat on a stool he noticed a 29 year old Ayame she long brown hair down to her butt she has brown eyes with her white robes apron and a bright white bandanna.

He also notiched two other women so did Tenten the other two came from Hoshigakure he knew it was a small village like Fu's ex village that had no kage he looked at the youngest girl she had fair skin freckles on her face.

She had brown hair in a high pony tail and Indigo eyes' lovely 'Naruto thought like his other slave's eyes she also had red blouse with a turquoise patterned dress over it with the bottom attire consisted of light pink leg warmers suspenders and brown sandals.

The older women looked like her late 20s or early 30s she had jade green eyes like Sakura and violet hair it was long she had blue flask jacket two scroll pockets near the left hip. The women made Naruto want them epically Ayame he missed her Ayame came up to him and said "what do you want sir?" Naruto smirked and said " the normal" . She then regionalized the voice "Naruto Is that you?" he shook his head yes she then cooked the orders and served them Naruto and Tenten ate "he then said "Ayame meet me out back pleas".

Naruto whispered in Tenten ear to follow his new toy's he then went in the back Ayame was waiting he then grabbed her and kissed her with passion and force she kissed back.

She said "I missed you and truth I always had crush on you" she blushed Naruto said "I got a offer for you be my slave and cook me ramen and pleasure me when I ask". She blushed Harder and said " I kind of have a fetish of being order around and my dad died" she then had a sad look on her face Naruto then kissed her cheek and said" sorry to hear get packed and I be back I got two more slaves to get.

Naruto caught up with Tenten and saw both the women he wanted walking down the street Naruto used a bearer justu put them in both Naruto and Tenten entered the bearer. "Hokuto get ready for a fight " said Natsuhi her sensei Tenten attacked Natsuhi she threw kunai at her wile Hokuto charged at Naruto she punched him he then had a whelp on his cheek.

He got mad and threw a punch in Hokuto's gut she blacked out Naruto caught her Tenten charged and threw a kick Natsuhi blocked got her arm broke a crack was heard.

She gave a look of pain Tenten then picked her up by the throat and choked her gasps were heard as 's Natsuhi eyes rolled back in her head and her head fell frowned.

Tenten put her over her shoulder wile Naruto had Hokuto over her shoulder Naruto disbanded the bearer and went back to Ayame she was waiting then he opened a portal and all went them went in.

Naruto took his new girls to the dungeon Naruto striped Hokuto and her sensei and tied them up their limps starched apart he then went up stairs and slipped and fell. "aw what the hell is this stuff and who made a mess!" he yelled all the slaves came in they had fear in their eyes Fu came out and spoke up "master I made a mess and cleaned it up".

Naruto got up took Fu by the arm and took her to his bed chamber and tied her to the bed he then got a apron for Ayame he threw and then said "strip" Ayame blushed and did as her master said.

It made her horny she only had the apron on her butt and lower region showing Naruto returned to the dungeon both were wakening up Naruto smirks . He gos to Hokuto she looked scared Naruto then went thru hand seals as Hokuto's memory began to come back of her now Master .

"Naruto Is that you and were I am i?" Naruto he then kissed her lips she kissed back he then rubbed her right breast she moaned he kissed licked and sucked her left to her belly.

She moaned more and said " Naruto I like this !" he then used his finger he traced it down to her lower region in to her folds he could tell she was wet he went deeper in with his finger the then added two more.

Her climax build she could feel it her back arched Naruto could tell by her walls were squeezing she just need one more thrust Naruto with his other hand pulled his paints and underwear down.

He pulled his fingers out then put a condom on and entered her lower region hard and ruff she felt her hymen rip "ahhh" she yelled in pain as her eyes watered then pleasure racked her body.

She then climaxed and passed out Naruto came out of her and got dressed and went to her sensei to break her he got a cattle prod unlocked a cell he entered their was Hokuto's sensei .

Using her arm to cover her breasts and hand to cover her lower region he smirked and said " you student been broken she's mine now so will you" the women charged and punched at Naruto he dodged.

Then put the cattle prod on her side she gritted her teeth in pain he then snapped his fingers rope came out of the walls and the women was in the same pose as her student.

"uGu" she struggled and grunted Naruto smirked it turned him on again his shaft got big "now what level should I go next?" he asked she showed no fear Naruto expected that out of a jonin.

He turned it up to 20k he pressed ageist her stomach pulled the trigger she yelled "ahhh!" he then stopped she could not move her body it hurt like hell.

"what's you name ?" she then said "bite me!" he then pressed it on her again and shocked her she yelled more he did it longer this time he then stopped she huffed for air.

Naruto could tell her walls were crumbling he was getting turned on more as the shocked he did went on " am I you master yet?" he smirked she shook her head no.

Naruto went to her lower region traced it then pulled the trigger she yelled and began to have convolutions he went deeper in her lower region she then began to drool at the mouth then passed out.

Naruto then felt for a pulse she had one he then went to his bed chamber were Fu waited for her punishment Naruto entred his room closed it and put a sound proof bearer up.

He got on top of her made a fist and began punshing her blood flew out of her nose he then stopped she then healed, he smirked a dark smirk since he was Horny he then riped her cloths off.

She yelled " Master what the hell are you doing!" he then bit her right tit and twised her left she yelled in pain he then bit down her belly then, then he stoped at her womanhood .

He bit inside her women hood she yelled in pain"aggg" he then put a condom on,and ramed his manhood inside her fast and hard she then came , she then passed out.

Naruto untied her put the sound barrier down he got dressed and went to the dudgeon to check on Hokuto's sensei , she looked up with broken eyes and said,my name is Natsuhi master". Naruto kissed her she kissed back then he untied her and Hokuto and put them both in Toga's they look hot he then saw the time he went to bed.

End of chapter 5 pleass read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suna maidens

Naruto was thanking were or what village to look for next the next big one he had 4 from Konoha one from Kumogakure and two from Hoshigakure.

He then smirked and said, "I don't have any of throes exotic Suna women he smirked and then went thru hand seals and a portal opened he went thru it he stepped in a dry sandy waste land were Suna was located at.

A hand placed on his shoulder he turn around and saw Tenten in a cloak she then said, "master here put this on and you can't leave without me, I am your retainer "she then smirked a hidden sexy look.

He then put his cloak on to cover his looks he then said, "Tenten I got an old friend here his name is Yura" they began going to Yura house when Naruto saw some women.

He saw a sandy blonde hair girl of the age of 18 she had teal eyes and a slim body with a fan on her back with her head band around her neck she was wearing mesh armor underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

Their were other women one had long brown hair bang parts in the middle of her face she had brown eyes as well she was wearing bandanna-style forehead protector, a beige-colored, high-collared shirt and she has bandages wrapped around her waist, a purple-colored skirt with slits in the side.

She also wears a blue pair of thigh-high stockings, arm-guards and sandals.

The other girl had sort straight chin hair fair skin and dark eyes she was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck and a black short skirt She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals.

Anther fair skinned girl with long dark hair to her down to her back and brown eyes with big eyelashes she was wearing grey chest protector over a short plain shirt, revealing her bare stomach with arm protectors.

The last two had big breasts one had bright blue eyes shoulder length dark hair she had purple marks on her cheeks and had the standard attire, of a Sunagakure ninja including the turban on.

The other women was fairly tall she had fair skin with pupiless brown eyes she as green hair tied in a bun with a needle thru it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face.

She was wearing a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back.

She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

Naruto licked his lips at their beauty Tenten saw this and smirked at her master enlightenment, he then moved on to Yura house it was medium house he knocked on the door.

A voice said, "who is it?" Naruto said, "its me Naruto son of Shiranami Tsuchigumo" he then opened the door he is a tall man with black hair that hung over his right eye, a goatee and dark eyes.

Usually he was seen wearing beige robe with black trousers and sandals.

He opened the door both Naruto and Tenten entered they took their cloaks off Yura licked his lips at Tenten she then scoffed and said, "I am my master's property no one else's".

Naruto said," yes she's right Yura I need some help I am here to capture some suna women" Yura smirked and said, "I know a few good ones and two others" Naruto then said, "I know the 6you talking about I want them".

Yura had a idea "lets have a party for them, " Tenten then got the just of the idea Naruto then waved at her to go get the stuff since she's the only slave in his company right now .

She went to get the things they needed Yura wrote invites to the women and sent, them the girls got them and came over the next day Temari knocked on the door Naruto answered.

"hello and welcome I am a friend of Yura 's " he then let the women in they all noticed Tenten she smiled and they then went to the table and began to take a drink.

Naruto and Tenten smiled as the suna Kunoichi drank the drinks then they felt dizzy and passed out Naruto waited Intel night he then made clones and they left thru suna gates.

Their two women were waiting one had shoulder length sandy brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-colored eyes. She wore a simple outfit along with a long, light yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck.

The other women had long dark brown hair and brown eyes She was shown wearing a long, loose fitting green garment and a poncho-like item over it.

And wearing a sleeveless and collared black shirt with bandages wrapped around her waist.

Naruto smirked and licked his lips Tenten noticed and said, "master shall I fetch theme for you?" she then charged and threw steal balls at the two.

Both women dodged summoned puppets "shit "Tenten said, as she then got swords from her scroll she attacked both women both their puppets blocked her swords .

She then did a back flip as both puppets threw posesness smoke balls Tenten held her breath as they hit her then dodged and punched both women in the gut then another two women saw this.

As they was walking to the gates first girl had long brown hair and blue eyes she wore a normal suna clothing, the other girl had blond hair tied up into a ponytail behind her head. She also had gold-colored eyes and tan bandages wrapped around her arms.

As with the rest of the Shirogane Three, she wore a purple onmyoji–like outfit that has the Shirogane clan symbol at the front that covers her thighs, a fishnet undershirt, and short pants with shinobi sandals.

Naruto saw this and then put the two in a genjustu both feel Naruto picked them up Naruto and Tenten and his clones went back to his father's Castile their he took them to the dungeon.

He unclothed all of them in their birth day suites then put electrified delados on them and left they all woke up moaning they all stood up felt the didos inside of them .

Naruto then actived them shocks went thru their lower regions, all yelled in pain Naruto watched in pleasure as he had Samui Fu Tenten Rin Ino Isaribi all his slaves on stand by.

All the suna women keep yelling in pain as they passed out then all of Naruto slaves put them on wooden horses as they woke and slammed all of them down in unison they yelled more as their lower regions were in pain.

Then the slaves forcefully grind their hips to make the pain worse first one who yelled, "stop master I am yours!" was Matsuri then her best friend Sari said "me to!".

Then Yukata broke as well she said, " I need my master!" Naruto had glee on his face but a mixture of anger to as Temari her mother and the other three older women have not broke yet nor did the puppet mistress .

Naruto then called his slaves back he entered the room and went thru hand seal and said, "obedience Justu" all the women tried to fight the genjustu but pain began to rack their bodies.

They yelled in pain as they fought but soon they gave in to Naruto's genjustu then Naruto went to his bed chamber and laid down then a knock was heard at his door.

"who is it?" asked Naruto then a voice said, "master the new slaves been cheeked and should I bring one in?" asked Rin Naruto thought and said, "bring Matsuri in pleas".

Rin brought her in with leach intact she had a yellow belly dancer cloths on yellow bra and see thru painys on, her belly showing Naruto then took the leach and yanked her to the bed.

She stumbled and landed on the bed their Naruto placed her on the bed and tied her up her limbs, were spread out Naruto got on top kissed her lips she kissed back and he then took her bra off.

Her breasts were medium he then kissed and licked them Matsuri moaned as he did the same to her belly and went to her paints, he noticed she was getting wet he took her paints and bandages off.

Naruto looked at the moist lower region he then began licking her back arced, as she moaned lauder as her climax rose and pleasure Naruto went deeper in her she then climaxed .

He ate it up he then add a finger and his other hand rubbing her butt cheeks, the suna Kunoichi was In ecstasy as he added a second and went deeper and then a third her back arced again and again and again .

He then added a third her second climax hit he then pulled out she suck her master fingers he then put a condom on and rammed in her hard, she yelled in pain as glee filled Naruto face.

Blood came out of her Naruto thrusts became faster and harder soon pain was replaced with bliss " this is so good master! " she yelled as the whole manner heard her .

She then climaxed and passed out Naruto stopped got dressed and went to the kitchen to get food his father was waiting and looking mad he said, "Naruto you haven't sold a new slave I am losing money!".

Naruto said, "father I got a back up I will open a brothel their money shall be made I set up a appointment a month ago, for a place in land of tea " he then went to bed when he got their he had new sheets and a sleeping Matsuri was their waiting.

He sleep and got up the next day Tenten joined him as his slaves told him bye and kissed his lips, he then went thru the portal to land of Tea their he saw a big building.

The head of the Wagarashi Family was their he has short black hair, and small dark eyes with a small wart over the left.

He also has a black moustache His attire consist of a green and white kimon He said, "Mr. Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto handed him the money no questions asked he looked in it it was huge and had stuff in their already Nauto made a portal and moved his slave to thire new home.

End of chapter 6 pleass read and review and pleass pm me and tell me on how to add more plot to this one and how should the villages react on missing ninja and the brown hair blued women is a Oc i just made i dont got a name for her yet pleass sugest one if you want pm it to me i want somthing to do with wind or sand since were she lives is sand and wind alomost all sand ninja.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kages meet and caravan girls and a brothels opening

Authors note: Naruto was 7 in the begging of this fic hes 19 after the 12 year time skip he learned a lot of Justu from missing ninja and created the portal Justu himself and I did a mild change to last chapter.

Kakashi went to the 5ths office he knocked and then entered and said," Lord 5th its been months since we heard from Rin Norah Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka we need to bring the search team to different Nations".

Tsunade said" we doing our best Kakashi plus we got diplomatic issues to with suna and Hoshigakure!" she yelled wile slamming her fist on the table breaking it Kakashi then left with fear on his face.

Shizune came in and said," the Kazekage and Hoshikage are waiting for a date and Location my lady" Tsunade then said," mmm how about snow and two body guards each Shizune you and Kakashi are my bodyguards".

Shizune shook her head and sent messages to Hoshi and Suna in Hoshi a man in white and purple robe and hat, is at his desk he has gray mustache crows feet a man came in the room.

The man has black hair and eyes with his head protector on with purple cloths he then said" I am ready Lord Hoshikage " then a women came in with tan skin blue eyes with a cloak and samurai cloths on.

"I take the second place as body guard " Lord Hoshikage a kunoichi went missing months ago as well" she went bedside him they began to go to get ready, in suna .

A man with sort brown spiky hair and black eyes was in his office with white gray robes on both his son's came in and said" we want to be you bodyguards" their father shook their head yes.

A week past all the kages meet at princess Koyuki Kazahana castle for the meeting she as Black hair and ice blue eyes, is good looking she severed the Kage food they ate.

Hoshikage said," you took our Kunoichi!" Tsunade said," we dint do it yes they stayed in our village for the night at the inn we got few our own missing and a civilian we looking in to it !".

Gaara father said" we also have missing Kunoichi my daughter and wife" he said, in a stern voice then a toad came up to Shizune handed her a note she then whispered in Tsunade ear.

Tsunade said," Hoshikage a young man named Naruto Uzumaki you may know him as Naruto Tsuchigumo visited you village a few years back a old friend of mine just gave me this information".

The Hoshikage replied" ah yes we were doing some business him and a Kunoichi of mine Name Hokuto were smitten with each other he stayed with her wile our business was being done he then left".

Tsunade said," I suggest a taskforce of investigations and I have my old friend use his spy network " then the next day they all left back with Naruto he was in his room wile a knock was at his door.

"come in" he said, Hokuto came in and said, " Naruto why is their other girls and women here I thought you loved me!" he smirked kissed her lips she kissed back.

Said," I love you they just products and call me master pleas " Hokuto blushed at the thought of the word master.

She then said," ok Master " Naruto took Hokuto by the shoulder went up to the brothel to see how things were going Sakura was cleaning Ino was testing the pole and Fu was making up the beds.

Wile the others was checking on the cloths he then clapped his hands and the girls got in line, he saw it spotless and he said," good we need to open soon".

They said in unison," yes master" Naruto deiced to get more eye candy he went thru hand seals and Tenten followed they went to the land of gelel their he and her walked Intel they saw a caravan.

They walked up to them they stoped a old man with a black hair a pink father and whit hair and long white goatee with tan skin was in the front with his granddaughter.

He said," ah other travelers join us my name is Kahiko this my grand daughter Emina as black hair long to her neck spikey at the end with brown eyes with pink hat and purple cloths she smiled at Naruto.

Both Naruto and Tenten saw a women in knight armor the girl as white skin, blonde frilled hair and light-violet colored eyes. Her breastplate, purple so was her leg armor.

Naruto and Tenten noticed two more heading their way to the front both had pale skin light violet eyes and blonde frilled hair and same color armor as the first girl.

They asked" what's the hold up Chief " one asked Kahiko laughed and said," we just meet some new people who going to join us" Naruto got in the back so did Tenten.

They rode for a wile Naruto thought how to capture the four, he knew Emina was easy but the female knights was a different story.

They stoped at night fall to make camp Naruto was near Emina and said," Emina you cute and smell like a garden of roses she blushed wile Tenten rolled her eyes thanking ' you could just sweet talked all us girls instead of breaking us'.

He then held her hand and then slipped in to kiss her lips she kissed, back Tenten watched with zero Jealousy Emina began to feel strange as Naruto stoped.

Unsteadiness took Emina body over as fuzziness took her site over and blackness came after, as she feel forward, in to Naruto's arms he smirked he hide her in the bushes and went with Tenten to get the others.

The others were setting at their fire when Ranke said," were Emina both Naruto and TenTen dint answer the trio of female knights got in their fighting stances.

Naruto noticed they dint have charka or their charka was different Naruto then said," Tenten get back Kurama I need you power.

Naruto used his speed and knocked the three out, Tenten gathered them up and ran out of the area Kurama took over completely those Naruto had her under control.

Female Kurama used a Biju ball and fired it killing everyone slowly by putting them on fire she smirked, with Naruto's body and he took it back and got Emina and teplorted back to his home.

He took Emina to his bed chamber wile Tenten took the three to the dungeon , a knock was at his door he answered it and said," ah Mino" Mino as hazel eyes brown hair long to her back and tan skin wearing a scientists coat white.

Mino said," I study thestones of gelel you can mess with them if you add elemental charka it will effct their body".

Back with Sakura and Rin they made a letter telling Tsunade, of their Location they went to Naruto's pigeon put it on one it went flying both hoped they get to the leaf.

Naruto sensed this thru their marks he put on them he used body flicker to get their he then knocked both women out using a pressure point he then smirked and said," my sexy Rin you be used at the grand opening tomorrow".

He then put them both in their cells went to Ranke Kamira and Fugai they looked at Naruto with anger and the same defiance hes seen a billon times in his slaves he made two shadow clones.

The three went thru hand seals the orginal Naruto did a fire emental justu it went in Ranke stone, it got hot she began feeling a hot burning feeling the first clone did water on Kamira stone she began to lose her breath feel like shes dawonding .

The last clone used lighting two yelled in pain, as the second one is gargling they quit to let the girls rest all three breathed heavy they still had it in their eyes .

Naruto did it for a hour they broke they were strong but Kunoichi were stronger he put them in a cell to.

The next day the brothel open up to all people and all genders it was called shady fox and it did std testing to protect the girls, there are two different menus one to chose the girl the other for food and drinks.

Teten and Fugai taking Rin to the stage and began to tie her up and host her in to the air nude they left back, stages and let the cuornts go up a lot men chose her three went up to her.

Pulled their pants and underwear off and shoved their manhood's inside her in unison one in her mouth one in her women hood and one in her rear she yelled out a muffled yell of pain.

A sharp like pain ran thru her rear her eyes gazyed at everyone in the room even her sister slave's were looking they keep pumping in and out of her as their release rose as did her's .

The four released in unison and yelled and moaned people got inline for Rin, back with Naruto hes with Sakura as her tied to his bed he gets on top kiss her lips she moans , he then makes kiss trails down to her lower region and she maons more.

As her release rises he keeps doing it and then stops he sees the cloak and leaves the room and gos to Rin everybody left as Naruto walks up to Rin, her legs under her.

she as sweat on her body as Naruto makes two clone they did what happened to her all day she maoned, tired sound as the three pump in and out of her mouth sex and rear.

As this happens her mind begins to hurt like lighting hitting her brain her eyes become lifeless as the four release the clone dispelled Naruto untied, her she feel in a puddle of cum.

Tenten and Israibi took her to clean her up and take her to bed Naruto smirked and tought," this shall break you "

with the pigeon's they dint make it to Konoha, Naruto had hawks kill them.

authors note : end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The blonde haired Priestess

The shady fox doing great all the girls were loved, Naruto getting money Tenten walks in with his lunch.

She bowed and said," so master what's you next target?" Naruto smiles and felt gutsy .

He said," I am going after a leader I am going after Shion priestess of demon country" Tenten covered her mouth " for real master?" she asked.

Naruto got up got some weapons and stuff from storage it was sleep gas he then opened the portal, Naruto and Tenten enter it and got to demon.

They outside in the woods watching the palace they waited night came , Naruto used his wind and used the sleeping powder all the guards fell asleep.

They were wearing clocks and walks in a blond girl attacks him with a sword he dodges grabs, her hand.

" ha the beautiful Priestess " he said, has he was choking her she began ganging for air .

Naruto noticed she was getting wet he smirks Intel she pass out he returns to the Shady fox goes to the dungeon ties Shion up, she wakes up with defiance on her face.

Naruto laughs at this and said," all my slaves have given me all that look in the end I broke them"

She smirks " I wont break you sick bastard! She said, Naruto smirks at this he left leveing her tied up a hour past she was hungry " I want food I am hungry!" she yelled.

No answer back with Naruto Sakura was still tied down to the bed he kissed her she moans, her back arches.

He then kiss her breasts and stomach her mind going clear of no thought but just pleasure, Sakura yelled out in ecstasy the bliss took over her senses he then rammed inside of her.

She moans has her back arches and cum rises in both they moaned in unison Sakura, kissed her master's chest and belly and licked it to Naruto hissed in pleasure.

Has both came then Naruto pulled out, Sakura was dazed her eye glozed over and rolling in the back of her head and her Tung sticking out Naruto could tell she was broken.

He smirks unties her she gets dressed they go get food , four weeks pass and Naruto goes to check on Shion.

She was broken but starving and thirsty, Naruto untied her he took her to the dining hall she ate like a poor person ate her food fast and drank fast.

Naruto smiles at her he then said," you be put in brothel soon" she smiles, at her master wile eating.

Back in Konoha land of demons sent a message to Tsunade saying Shion was taken she then muttered," shit hes at it again and going after big fish" Shizune walks in.

Tsunade then yells," I need protection and make a meeting with all the political that are female" Shizune bowed and said," yes my lady".

She went to make a Meeting with the Mizukage she sent message to the Mist village, a man came in the Mizukage office, he has light blue hair brown eye black patch on the other and seal tags has ear rings on his ears.

Mei then said," Ao what's the note?" he cleared his throat and said," the fifth Hokage wants a meeting with you and other women of power since the Priestess

Of demon was kidnapped".

Mei said, "it's a great idea we go" Mei has long organe hair with blue eyes and a aqua green cloths a note was sent to the land of snow.

Their it was handed to Koyuki Kazahana she read it began to get ready for the meeting, then one sent to the land of birds.

The women has fair skin with long dark hair worn in a bang and stands that coves most of her face, with black hair and red lipstick on she's wearing a traditional multi-layered kimono of different colors.

A women comes in and says," lady Toki we got a letter from Konoha Hokage for a meeting".

Toki read it she did look worried and also started to prepare for the meeting in the land of this, a note was handed to a girl with brown eyes and curled brown hair with a red bow in it.

Wearing a pink kimono with a light pink sleeveless haori with purple trimmings and red and blue obi with a yellow cord around the waist.

She read it looked scared but knew she had to go to the meeting she got guards to get ready a note was sent to the land Vegetables, there is a women with light brown hair.

Blue eyes and green kimono on with lipstick on a body guard came in said," lady Haruna we got a meeting with the Hokage of Konoha".

She also got ready back at the brothel Ino was serving drinks and food wile Sakura was giving a man a blow job, wile Temari was talking to some man and women wile Isaribi and Hokuto were dancing on poles and striping.

Tenten Ranke , Fugai and Kamira were the bouncers they handled with the trouble one grabbed Isaribi and Hokuto's boobs.

they said," come here babe I want to have some fun" both men said, Isaribi and Hokuto squirmed out their grasps and yelled," help!" in unison the four came took the two to the back to Naruto's office .

Tenten said," master these two touching the girls they dint order off the menu".

Naruto looked mad he got a sword out both men has their hands on his table he cut their fingers off both yelled in pain," take them to Rin Sakura or Ino for healing".

They did both men got healed then thrown out of the shady fox the day came to night Naruto and his harem went below the brothel to their home Sari then ran up to Naruto and said," master one person wanted music".

Naruto then rubbed his chin and thought to head to sound next soon all the girls got showers and clean Shion came in Naruto's room with some shake she said, "master I worked hard today".

Naruto smiled and said, "good" both drank sake both drank for a hour Shion then said," I always wanted a child " Naruto smiled then pins her on the bed and said," I can make it happen".

He kiss her she kiss back both moan has he takes her Kimono off she was naked Naruto got the same, both kissed each other sucked and kissed each others necks.

Chests and bellies she stoked Naruto's dick slow has it got bigger he then rammed inside her breaking her, hymen she yelled in pain but it eased has blood came out of her pussy.

She moans has Naruto dose both their cum rises Naruto incessed speed and cums she, moans he cums, inside her impregnating her.

She smiled and then passed out Naruto sleep with her Isaribi and Hokuto saw everything both were mad, and Jealous of all the other girls they truly loved Naruto.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sound kunoichi

Naruto awake at dawn with Shion's naked form in bed with him he kissed her forehead, went to his office had Sakura in his office.

"you in charge while I am gone Sakura" Sakura bowed said,"yes master" he went thru the portal has done Tenten.

Tenten"master I found the hideout they at oh theirs 6 kunoichis," she said, both transformed into a sound ninja and went in.

They went to the chaw hall saw their targets one with long black hair almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes.

She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, she smiled at a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of the Sound Four.

She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was usually sporting an impassive expression on her face.

Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark red hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

Her cursed seal is applied on the back of her neck, where it is in a circular pattern of three hooks, similar to a triskelion, concealed by her hair.

Her attire was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts.

She wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist.

To keep her wild hair out of the way, Tayuya also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

The next women has crimson eyes fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side.

She wears brown narrow glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Her chest, neck, and arms are covered with bite marks that result from people biting her to heal, and all of which are hidden by her uniform.

The next girl has long orange hair to her back faces her face with brown eyes purple hat dubbels has a mask and purple cloths.

Two beside her the next women has long black hair, which is in a hime-style cut, and black, pupilless eyes.

Attire-wise, she wears a pale green form-fitting vest, with an opening in the center which shows off her cleavage and her stomach, and a camouflage-patterned scarf and skirt.

She is also seen wearing a red kimono while she was distracting Jiraiya. She wears a black bra. She has a black belt holding up her skirt. She also wears black shinobi shoes.

The last has sky blue eyes light blue greenish hair, the silver collar around her neck and white long dress with pale skin.

Naruto smirked at them decided how to capture them Tenten thought to have they ate, he then followed the girls out they go on a mission.  
the mist came around the sound Kunoichi.

They all got in fighting stances Tenten came out attacking with shadow clones real Tenten attacked Kin Kin blocks, Tenten cuts her arms.

Naruto then cast them under a genin Justu they all went to sleep he then opened the portal the clones helped get them to the dungeon, they were all in cells tied and nude.

Naruto went to the brothel called Temari her mother Samuri Fu Ayame and Natsuhi he said," you six been chosen to break my new slaves ".

They went to the sound females put Tec on their heads and turned them on, their minds began to be eased with pleasure their pleasure lobes in their head was activated they got horny.

Karura went up to Karin "what you want ? master wants you" Karin dint say a word Karua kissed her lips, Karin moaned and kissed back.

She then took her clothes off and kiss her breast Karin moans and Karin's stomach, she moans then she fingers her.

Karin monas"more I want a dildo!" Karura got one put on and rammed in Karin, she moaned her cum rose she then came.

Her eyes rolled back of her head and Tung sticking out with Tayuya Ayame kissed Tayuya Tayuya kissed back has to pleasure overwhelmed her senses, Ayame took both her and Tayuya cloths off.

Ayame kissed Tayuya neck she moaned then kissed her breasts and pinched her nipples she then yelled in bless, Ayame got a vibrator and put in her womanhood she moaned.

Tatuya came rose the feeling was amazing she wanted more Ayame put it on high and rubbed her breast on Tayuya's, moans then cums.

Kin was being kissed by Temari she then rammed the handle of her fan in her womanhood she yelled and moaned, Naruto watched the breaking.

They all broke Naruto made it on the stage and said," we have some new meat for you they also here to entertain with music".

Tayuya and the others played their interments back in Konoha women with dark purple hair in a pony tail with a jacket and fish net cloths on brown eyes, she was with two other women.

The other had a mask on with straight purple hair black eyes Anbu tattoo on her shoulder and Anbu vest with pants last women has red eyes untamed hair.

Wearin red cloths with white cloths on it the three bowed said, unison" their a brothel opened called the shady fox this kunoichi their".

The 5th Hokage said," go investigate it and report back" the three left for the shady fox.

End of chapter9 pleass read and review


End file.
